Demon Slayer Sakura
by Daisuke
Summary: Sakura has faced Cards, Youmas, Onis and other Wizards, but what happens when she has to face demons as powerfull as atomic bombs....? Rated R for future chapters


Demon Slayer Sakur   
PART I  
  
A woman appeared on the top of the Tokyo tower, seconds later a man with deep red hair appeared behind her   
  
"This world isn't interesting at all" said the man while doing a stupid smile  
  
"Wrong, This world has something that would help us conquer the whole world and maybe even Makai"   
  
The man looked at her, it was obvious that he was confused "What do ya mean? We should have gone to the Dark Star's world and steal the light weapons"   
  
The woman smile, a huge dark smile "The light weapons are protected by the Shinzoku, It would be to dificult stealing those... even for us"   
  
The man blinked, he was about to say something but desided to no do so, he looked at the ciy and then at his friend "So what is so interesting about this stupid dimension?"   
  
The woman looked at him, She cloed her eyes and then started to speak "There are some magic artifacts... Before known as the Clow Cards"   
  
"Before?" Asked more confused the mazoku guy  
  
The woman sighed "They are now known as the 'Sakura Cards'..."   
  
"... Are you going to be in chage alone of this mission?"   
  
The eyes of the mazoku girl flashed in a deep crimson tone, She then smiled yet again "I will be more than enogth for this, If I need you I will call, anata" The woman smiled while looking at the man's eyes, a strange hope was deep inside her  
  
The man noded coldly "You know well enough that that kind of emotions make us weaker" That was the last thing he said before going to the astral plane  
  
"You know well enough that that kind of emotions make us weaker" She said mocking the other demon while looking at the city, She started to fly over the City   
  
Before... With just a litle smile I would make him smile like a dumb... What happened? What did I do? What did I do to us? the Demon simply stoped thinking about her love life and started to think about the cards  
  
"Where should I start looking for those Sakura Cards?"   
  
The woman looked arround, she then smiled darkly  
  
"I will just start destroing some buildings... ¡¡¡Crimson beam!!!" She yelled while launching a Crimison Chaotic blast towards a park wich had a penquin statue, the whole plase was remplased in a secod for a huge crater  
  
The woman smiled and then sturted to laugh lightly but after a wile... "¡¡¡BWAHAHHAHAHAHAAHA!!!"   
  
She looked at the crater for one more time and sighed "It seems that she's not going to come to the party... maybe if I... I will need a creature mmm" Said some words and after some seconds the whole place started to shake, a Strange crature appearing from the floor  
  
"Good... Its a well done Golem... Hey you fool!" Yelled the mazoku to the Golem witch looked at her confused   
  
"I've givven you power to make your own desisions for the only objetive of you to find the Sakura Cards, If you are find them I will give you freedom" The golem growled   
  
"I'm not a slave! I'm strong and I can do wathever I want to do" Said simply the Golem while he traide to leave the place  
  
The mazoku girl smilled a little "I think that you didn't get it little boy" She closed her hand in a punch instantly the golem started to shake like and earhthwauke, he yelled while he suffered "I made you... you have no soul, I give you some of my energy so you can live... If you success finding this magical cards I will give you power that will let you live without the need of my dark energy. What do you say?"   
  
The Golem Growled but it knew that it was the only way, he nodded and bowed "I will find those cards for you" After saing that the Golem started his quest for the Sakura Cards  
  
The mazoku girl sighed "I don't undurstand why i gave him a mind... The great Crimson should have some Onis or Youmas, or something like that..."   
  
Crimson grinned "But I'm sure that that stupid fool will be able to find the Sakura cards" After saing that he just dissapeared.  
  



End file.
